I'll find you
by LadyMercelia
Summary: What happened to Dipper in the three first days of Weirdmaggedon that we don't get to see?
1. Day 1

"So… you wanna eat him or something?"

"Oh definitely let's eat him"

Dipper ran as fast as his feet would let him. The wind seemed to sting him as he went, as if it was punishing him, urging him to give up. His mind went blank. The only thought he could process was his conscience telling him to run. Run. He had to keep running. He couldn't die now.

He could hear the creatures thrashing through the trees behind him, their growls and laughter echoing in his head as if they were right beside him.

Think! He had to think! What is the best way to lose them, how can he escape? He had done this plenty of times, why was his mind going blank now?

That's right! Normally, he and Mabel would bob and weave in a zig zag formation through the trees to confuse whatever was chasing them. He naturally shot his arm out next to him in a desperate attempt to grab his sister to prevent separation. When his hand was met with thin air, he felt a pain in his chest. She wasn't there. He had to keep going, he had to find her. He began to run in an intricate pattern through the trees. He flinched as stray branches cut his skin, leaving a burning sensation as he ran. He could hear the monsters as they ran into trees and fell farther behind. He couldn't stop to look back; he couldn't risk them catching him. He just had to keep running.

What seemed like hours later, he could no longer hear the thumps of their feet. Was he safe? His gut reaction was to keep running, but before he could decide anything, he felt himself trip over an old log. He felt the air leave his lungs as he hit the ground, and a high pitched ring in his ears made him clutch his head in pain.

Once the ringing had died down enough, he glanced up to look behind him. He seemed to have lost the creatures at some point. Slowly, he got to his feet, wincing as he put pressure on his right leg. His entire body ached. Crashing an alien space ship sure took its toll on him, and running from two demonic monsters sure didn't help.

He had to find someone. Mabel had run off somewhere in the forest, and Stan had gone somewhere to hang up some signs for the mystery shack. One of them had to be here somewhere.

He walked through the forest for hours, calling for his family, but there was no sign of them anywhere. He continued walking until he found his way out of the forest and into the town. He was speechless at what he found. The entire town was in ruins. Buildings were destroyed, some were on fire. Abandoned, beat up cars littered the streets, and what appeared to be the bodies of townspeople, completely made of stone, were scattered everywhere. Bill's "friends" could be seen, wreaking havoc and harassing the remaining citizens.

Dipper made his way to one of the nearby buildings that still had a good part of its structure intact, and slide into a small cave like area made of rubble. As his back slid against the cold wall of the small shelter he had found, he cringed and tried to cover his ears, but it wasn't enough to keep out the deafening screams of his fellow townspeople. He didn't want to hear it, he couldn't take it. His eyes began to burn as fresh tears welled up in his eyes. He took the walkie talkie out of his vest pocket.

"I'm sorry Mabel… I'm so sorry" He could feel the hot tears begin to flow from his eyes. The more he spoke, the harder it became for him to contain himself. But he had to be quiet, he couldn't allow himself the luxury to sob, or else his hiding place would be given away.

"I'm so sorry for everything. This is all my fault, I [hic] I don't know what to do anymore. I'm scared, Mabel. Great Uncle Ford, I couldn't- [hic] I couldn't save him. I can't find Grunkle Stan anywhere. And you, I can't… I can't"

He buried his face in his palm in a futile attempt to regain his composure.

"If I hadn't been so careless, if I had taken the rift directly to Ford, if [hic] if I hadn't made you cry, you'd still be-"

He couldn't continue. He clenched his teeth as the tears burned his cheeks.

He found himself growing weary. His head felt heavy and numb, he couldn't continue to sit up. His body gave up, letting exhaustion take over, and he slumped over, slowly drifting to sleep.

But not before muttering the only thing on his mind.

"Please be ok"


	2. Day 2 part 2

"Come on Dipper, hurry up! The sooner you come downstairs the sooner we can eat the cake!"

Dipper could hear his sister's voice ring through the hallway of his house.

"I'm coming I'm coming, geez" He laughed at his sisters antics.

He blinked, why weren't the candles going out?

Thinking this must have been some sort of prank candle, he laughed. "Very funny guys" he said, waiting for Mabel to yell "Gotcha!"

When no teasing came from his sister, he glanced up at his family. They weren't moving, they were just standing there, as if they had been frozen in time, their faces stuck in a permanent smile.

"Guys? What's going on?" for some reason, Dipper felt a shiver down his spine. Something in him was screaming that something was wrong, but he couldn't understand. What was wrong? Why had his family frozen?

Suddenly, all he could do was watch his family become petrified

His father turned to ice, his mother to wood,

and Mabel

to solid gold

Though they were just laughing and smiling, their petrified bodies had a look of pure terror on their faces

He tried to scream and run towards them, but he couldn't move and no sound came from his throat

He could only watch as fire consumed what remained of his family.

Dipper woke up with a start.

His breathing was heavy and he could feel hot tears on his cheeks.

It was just a dream. It wasn't real. He was ok, he's back in the attic, enjoying his summer vacation.

Right?

It had to be a dream, right? All of this?

The cold asphalt that met his fingers told him otherwise.

His eyes adjusted to the light, and he reluctantly took in his surroundings.

Yes, he was in some sort of crevice made out of rubble. He had fallen asleep here.

As the grogginess of his slumber wore off, he began to remember everything. Suddenly he could again hear the cries of the citizens. It all became clear again.

The world was ending. He was alone.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest.

This was all his fault. Because of him, everybody had to suffer.

He felt numb, as if none of this was real. He wanted to cry, but no tears came out. His eyes burned as if he were crying, but his face stayed dry. It was as if he ran out of tears, as if he had used them all up the night before. His eyes were sticky and dry, it felt as if they were mocking him for being unable to do anything, even something as simple as cry.

He sat up against the wall, blankly staring at the orange tinted light coming from the opening of his hideout.

He wanted to just continue sitting there until he melded with the concrete, to just turn his brain off and forget everything. To just not exist, just for a little while.

The rumbling in his stomach brought him back to his senses. That's right, he hadn't eaten since he left the shack to go on the mission with Great Uncle Ford.

Slowly he got on his feet. His body was sore and his legs wobbled beneath him. He had to prop himself against the wall to help steady himself.

He needed to eat, and fast. He would be no good to anyone if he was this weak. He had to save his strength if he was going to find Mabel.

He crept through the shadows of the street, doing his best to stay out of view incase Bill's minions were around.

He had to find something to eat. He would settle for anything at this point.

Rubble and garbage was scattered everywhere. Surely there had to be something edible somewhere.

Sure enough, he soon found a half-eaten candy bar on the ground. Someone must have dropped it while they were running. Or were they attacked?

He felt guilty eating the food that might have belonged to someone who might have been captured and turned to stone, but what was he supposed to do? He couldn't get it back to whomever it belonged to, and he wasn't prepared to starve.

His mouth began watering as he picked it up. He really hadn't realized how hungry he was until he had food right before his eyes. The chocolate covered bar seemed to melt in his mouth with each bite. His mind told him he needed to stop eating, to conserve the food, but he couldn't contain himself. Before he knew it, he had eaten the entire thing. He sighed, now he had to find some more food to save for later.

He continued walking through the streets, sifting through the rubble. We managed to find an unpeeled orange and a bag of chips. He stuffed them both in his vest pockets and trudged on.

He had walked these streets a hundred times this summer, he came to know them like the back of his hand. But now, they were unrecognizable. He couldn't tell where he was, let alone where he was going.

He kept walking, however. If he kept walking, maybe he would find someone. Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos, anyone. He needed to know that they were safe.

The streets, once filled with laughter and cheerful conversations, were eerily silent. The screams had lessoned, though you could still hear the, much fainter and much fewer than before. Strangely enough, the silence was more terrifying than the cries of horror were. Silence only meant that all those people could no longer scream, that they weren't able to cry for help anymore. One by one, everyone was slowly disappearing.

He was now aware of other noises as well. The crackle of the burning buildings. The occasionally bang of things finally collapsing. The persistent squeaking or doors nearly ripped off their hinges. The garbage rustling through the streets.

Suddenly, a new sound made its way to his ears. A voice.

His heart started beating in his chest as he ran towards the sound. He found someone, he had finally found someone. He wasn't alone.

He ducked into the building it had been coming from. His heart sank when he finally could make out the words.

"This is day two of what appears to be the end of the world. I'm Shandra Jimenez and I'm scared for my life."

A radio. It was just a radio. He hadn't found anybody.

He stood still, staring at the radio as Shandra finished her report and fades to silence.

He felt himself starting to choke up. He was still alone.


End file.
